


Dragon Tales: Die Legende der Reiterin

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das junge Mädchen Cass ist auf der Jagd im Wald um ein Reh für ihre Schwester zum Geburtstag zu erlegen. Dabei trifft sie Phil, einen jungen Arzt. Auf dem Heimweg finden sie einen Stein mit mysteriösen Kräften.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Geschichte meiner Tochter Cathryn. Sie ist 15, drachenbegeistert und schreibt seit einigen Monaten. 
> 
> Ich poste hier mal das erste Kapitel auf ihren Wunsch hin. Bei Bedarf gibt's den Rest. Die Story ist komplett.

Hallo, ich bin Cass. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und wohne mit meiner Familie auf einem kleinen Hof, in der Nähe eines Waldes. Meine Familie besteht aus meinem Vater Wolfgang, meiner Mutter Steff und meiner kleinen Schwester Ann. Meine Schwester und mein Vater kümmern sich um die Felder, ich und meine Mutter um die Tiere. Wir haben zwei Ochsen, zwei Milchkühe, fünf Schafe, drei Ziegen und zwei Pferde, ein echter Luxus. Der rotbraune Hengst, heißt Willi und die große weiß beige Stute Susi. Zudem haben wir noch vier Katzen die hier überall herum streunen. Zwei Kater und zwei Kätzinnen. Nach einem Jagdunfall kann mein Vater nicht mehr jagen gehen, also hab ich das vor vier Jahren übernommen. Ich kenne den Wald wie meine Westentasche. Mit Pfeil und Bogen und meinen Jagdklamotten verschmelze ich förmlich mit der Umgebung. Für mich ist es ein Leichtes ein Reh mit 30kg zu Schultern. Wildschweine sind da schon schwerer zu transportieren. Als ich an Anns neunten Geburtstag, auf die Jagd ging um ein Reh für die Feier zu schießen, begann dann der ganze Schlamassel.

Cass pirschte sich durch ein Gebüsch an. Sie war kaum zu sehen. Vor ihr auf der Lichtung graste eine Herde Rehe. Geschickt zog sie einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, links an ihrem Gürtel und legte ihn in den Bogen. Sie visierte eine Ricke an. Sie war nicht zu alt und auch nicht zu jung.  
„Na wer sagt´s denn.“ murmelte sie und schoss.  
Der Pfeil sauste wenige Millimeter am Rückgrat des Tieres vorbei und blieb zitternd in einem Baum stecken. Die Rehe waren alarmiert. Sie flüchteten von der Lichtung. Cass sprang aus dem Gebüsch, zog schnell einen neuen Pfeil und schoss. Ein Reh erwischte es am hinteren Oberschenkel und es stürzte. Sie sprang hinüber zu dem Tier und zückte ihr Jagdmesser. Ein 30cm langes Prachtstück mit leicht gebogener Klinge. Cass hielt es der Ricke an die Kehle. Grade als sie schneiden wollte ertönte ein Schrei.  
„Stop! Das würde ich lieber lassen.“  
Sie nahm das Messer von der Kehle des Tieres und wirbelte herum. Aus einem Busch am Rande der Lichtung stolperte ein Junge. Er hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare, freundliche braune Augen und trug ein Leinenhemd, eine Stoffhose, darüber einen Gürtel und eine lederne Umhängetasche.  
„Warum soll ich das lassen?“ fragte sie und steckte das Messer zurück an den Gürtel.  
Der Junge kniete sich neben sie und deute auf den Bauch des Rehs „Diese Ricke ist trächtig. Siehst du? Der Bauch ist geschwollen und die Zitzen sind auch größer als Normal.“  
„Ach so.“ murmelte Cass „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Ich meine wenn ich den Pfeil einfach raus ziehe, könnte sich die Wunde entzünden und es würde unter Qualen sterben.“  
„Du hast Glück. Ich bin Arzt und hab jede Menge Kräuter dabei.“ er zückte eine Phiole Wasser und einige Kräuter.  
Das drückte er Cass in die Hand. Er sah sich um und holte vom Rand der Lichtung zwei Steine. Ein großer flacher und einen kleineren runden. Er nahm die Kräuter zurück und zermahlte sie.  
„Zieh den Pfeil heraus.“ befahl er.  
Cass riss ihre Augen von den Händen des Jungen. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Flanke des Rehs, das neugierig zuguckte, und packte mit der anderen den Pfeil. Vorsichtig zog sie den Pfeil raus. Das war relativ leicht, denn ihre Pfeilspitzen waren spitzt und flach, sodass man sie genauso leicht aus dem Tier raus ziehen konnte, wie er in es eindrang. Das Reh stöhnte einmal.  
„So! Und jetzt waschen wir die Wunde aus und tun die Kräuter drauf.“ Der Junge träufelte einige Tropfen Wasser aus der Phiole auf die Wunde und packte anschließend die Kräuter drauf. Nach einigen Minuten schoben sie das Reh zusammen wieder auf die Hufen. Es trat auf, sprang dann herum und verschwand im Wald. Cass ließ sich auf dem weichen Gras nieder und zückte einen Apfel aus einer kleinen Tasche. Sie schnitt ihn mit dem Messer in der Mitte durch und reichte eine Hälfte dem Jungen.  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ fragte sie nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte.  
Er schluckte runter und sagte „Ich bin Phil und du?“  
„Cass. Was machst du hier im Wald?“ fragte sie.  
„Ich sammle Kräuter.“ meinte er und klopfte auf die Umhängetasche.  
Cass lachte „Aber wie ein Arzt siehst du mir nicht aus. Du bist doch kaum älter als ich.“  
„Na ja. Ich bin Arzt in Ausbildung. Zusammen mit einem Freund lerne ich bei Magister Marius. Ich bin übrigens schon 15.“ sagte Phil.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig.  
Doch dann sagte Cass „Ich muss weiter jagen. Meine Schwester hat heute Geburtstag. Und ich muss was zu Essen besorgen. Also Tschüss.“  
„Warte kann ich dich vielleicht begleiten?“ fragte Phil unerwartet „Hier gibt es viele Banditen und Räuberbanden. Und mich überfallen sie immer.“  
Cass nickte „Ich muss nur noch meinen zweiten Pfeil finden.“  
Phil griff an seinen Gürtel und zauberte einen Pfeil hervor „Meinst du den hier?“  
Cass schaute verwirrt „J-ja. Wo hast du den her?“  
„Ich saß vorhin dort hinten und hab nach Bärlauch gesucht. Da ist der Pfeil ein paar Zentimeter über meinem Kopf in dem Baum steckengeblieben.“ er deutete auf einen der Bäume am Rand der Lichtung.  
Cass steckte den Pfeil ein und deutete Phil mit einer Handbewegung ihr zu folgen.  
„Ich hab dich erst gesehen als du aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen bist.“ lobte Phil.  
Cass musste lächeln. Aber er hatte recht. Sie trug ein beiges Leinenhemd, darüber eine dunkelgrüne Lederjacke, am linken Arm eine lederne Schiene, wegen der Bogensehne, einen breiten braunen Ledergürtel, wo ihr Köcher, ihr Jagdmesser und eine kleine Tasche dran hingen, sowie eine grüne Stoffhose und braune Lederschuhe. Sie zückte ein Kopftuch und versteckte die kurzen, lockigen, feuerroten Haare darunter.  
Sie zogen los. Cass verschmolz mit dem Wald, machte fast keine Geräusche. War nahezu unsichtbar. Phil allerdings machte Lärm genug für drei Wildschweine. Als sich Cass unter einem tief hängenden Ast hindurch schob, entdeckte sie Hufspuren.  
„Du wartest hier.“ flüsterte sie ihrem Begleiter zu.  
Sie schlich weiter und sah auf einer kleinen Lichtung ein paar Rehe stehen. Sie zog einen Pfeil, legte ihn auf, visierte ein schönes Reh an und schoss. Der Pfeil traf das Tier in die Flanke, es stürzte und die anderen sprangen davon. Cass sprang aus dem Gebüsch und tötete die Ricke mit einem Schnitt durch die Kehle. Dann zog sie den Pfeil aus der Flanke des Rehs, packte es an Vorder- und Hinterbeinen und schulterte es, vorher legte sie sich noch den Bogen wieder um. Mit schweren, aber leisen Schritten, ging sie zu der Stelle zurück wo sie Phil allein gelassen hatte. Schon aus der Ferne hörten sie Stimmen und Gelächter.  
„Sieh an, sieh an! Der kleine Phil hat sich heute aber tief in den Wald gewagt. Keine Angst nicht mehr raus zu finden?“ fragte ein großer, bulliger Junge mit kurzen, leicht gelockten, hellbraunen Haaren.  
Hinter ihm standen zwei Jungs mit kurzen braunen Haaren, sowie ein junges Mädchen mit einem langen blonden Pferdeschwanz.  
„Manfried, schau mal was unser kleiner Arzt heute dabei hat.“ sagte der Anführer.  
Ein muskulöser Junge trat vor und nahm Phil grob die Tasche ab.  
„Nur Unkraut, Pilze und eine Phiole Wasser. Das gleiche wie immer, Klemens.“ spottete Manfried und warf seinem Anführer die Tasche zu.  
Der höhnte „Daniel! Schau mal ob er nicht irgendwas versteckt.“  
Der andere Junge trat vor und warf Phil zu Boden. Der stöhnte.  
„Du solltest wissen das ich nicht allein hier bin!“ versuchte Phil zu drohen.  
Doch Klemens lachte nur „Oh. Hast du uns Mattes etwa auch mitgebracht?“  
Cass hatte genug gehört. Sie trat aus ihrem Versteck heraus und ließ das Reh auf den Boden fallen.  
„Nicht ganz, du Raudi.“ sagte sie selbstsicher und trat näher an ihn heran.  
„Ein Mädchen?!“ platzte es aus Klemens heraus „Du lässt dich von einem Mädchen verteidigen?“ spottete er zu Phil gerichtet.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Schnappt sie euch!“ befahl Klemens in ernstem Tonfall und gar nicht mehr spottend.  
Die beiden Jungen stürzten los. Geschickt wich Cass zur Seite aus und trat Daniel in die Seite. Er fiel um. Cass setzte einen präzisen Schlag gegen seinen Nacken und Daniel ergriff die Flucht. Doch Manfried wollte sie von hinten angreifen. Kurzerhand zückte sie ihr Messer. Sofort brach er seinen Angriff ab. Sie stapfte zu Klemens und hielt ihm das Messer unter die Nase. Schweißperlen traten auf seinen Stirn.  
Mit leiser, säuselnder Stimme sagte sie zu ihm „Ihr werdet jetzt gehen und Phil und alle andern in diesem Wald in Frieden lassen. Sonst komm ich wieder. Und dann gibt’s richtig Haue.“  
Der bullige Junge lachte verschmitzte „Aber das war doch bloß Spaß.“  
Cass´ Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie drehte sich um, steckte das Messer ein und lief weg. Doch sie hätte sich lieber nochmal umdrehen sollen, denn Klemens machte einen Satz und packte Cass im Schwitzkasten.  
„Und, wer sitzt jetzt am längeren Hebel?“ fragte er herausfordernd.  
Cass schnappte nach Luft, doch Klemens drückte immer noch fester.  
Sie japste „Immer... noch... ich!“ zog ihr Messer und rammte es Klemens ins Bein, nur knapp verfehlte sie die Hauptschlagader.  
Der Bandit schrie laut auf, ließ sie aber los. Sie zog das Messer wieder raus und sank auf die Knie. Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft. Klemens und seine Bande zogen fluchend ab. Phil kam angestürzt.  
„Geht´s dir gut? Tut mir Leid, dass du da mit hineingezogen wurdest.“ entschuldigte er sich und half Cass auf.  
Sie winkte ab. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie ein Taschentuch und wischte das Blut an ihrem Messer ab. Sie ging zu dem Reh und schulterte es wieder. Dann liefen sie nach Hause, raus aus dem Wald. Phil erzählte, dass diese Bande ihn schon öfters überfallen hätte und er sich im Wald nicht gut auskannte. Sie waren schon fast raus aus dem Wald, als Cass stolperte.  
Das Reh flog ihr von den Schultern und sie landete hart auf dem Waldboden.  
„Oh man!“ sagte Phil erschrocken „Geht´s dir gut?“  
„Nein! Ich hab mir die Ellenbogen und das Knie aufgeschlagen. Und mein Kinn tut weh.“ maulte Cass „Über was bin ich denn gestolpert?“  
Phil deutete auf einen schwarzen, ovalen Stein, der mit roten Adern durchzogen war. Sie robbten zu dem Stein.  
„Den hab ich hier noch nie gesehen.“ sagte Cass und strich über den Stein.  
Plötzlich erstrahlte dieser in einem seltsamen Licht und die roten Adern leuchteten hellrot auf. Eine Kraft durchströmte sie und sie begann in dem gleichen Licht zu leuchten wie der Stein. Wenige Sekunden später erlosch das Licht.  
„Wow.“ hauchte sie.  
„D-d-deine Verletzungen. Sie sind verheilt.“ stammelte Phil.  
Sofort schaute Cass an ihre Arme und ihr Knie. Die Aufschierfungen waren tatsächlich weg.  
„Wir nehmen den Stein mit.“ beschloss sie.  
Phil schaute sie ungläubig an.  
„Der Stein scheint eine Verbindung zu mir zu haben. Also du nimmst den Stein und ich das Reh.“ sie erhob sich und schulterte das Reh zum dritten mal Heute.  
Phil bemühte sich den Stein aufzuheben.  
Sie liefen aus dem Wald heraus, zu Cass´ Hof. Auf dem Feld arbeiteten grade ihr Vater und Ann. Als sie ihre große Schwester kommen sah, sprang sie auf sie zu.  
„Cass! Du bist zurück! Wer ist das denn?“ Ann deutete auf Phil.  
Cass lief weiter und legte das Reh vor der Scheune ab.  
Dann sagte sie „Ann, das ist Phil. Er ist der Lehrling eines Arztes. Phil, meine kleine Schwester Ann. Sie wird heute neun.“  
„Na dann alles Gute Kleine.“ Phil schüttelte Ann die Hand.  
Die strahlte und entblößte eine Zahnlücke „Ich will, dass du zum Essen bleibst! Ich sag Mami und den Nachbarn bescheid. Das wird ein tolles Fest!“  
„Ist das Ok wenn ich bleib?“ fragte Phil „Weil ich müsste vorher nochmal zu meinem Magister.“  
Er legte den Stein vorsichtig neben das tote Reh, ebenso seine Tasche.  
„Verstehe. Du kannst deinen Magister und deinen Freund doch fragen ob sie mitkommen wollen.“ schlug Cass vor.  
Phil strahlte „Danke Cass, du bist das coolste Mädchen das ich bisher getroffen habe.“  
Cass wurde ein bisschen rot.  
Phil wollte schon davon rennen doch Ann rief noch „Warte! Nimm das.“  
Sie drückte ihm ein kleines Glas, mit einem undurchsichtigen Inhalt, in die Hand.  
„Was ist das?“ fragte er.  
Ann lächelte „Ringelblumensalbe. Mama hat sie selbst gemacht.“  
Phil bedankte sich und rannte Richtung Stadt.  
Erst einige Minuten später fiel Cass die Umhängetasche auf. Sie lehnte immer noch gegen die Scheune. Doch Phil war schon weg, er würde sicher Ärger bekommen, wenn er ohne Kräuter bei seinem Magister auftauchte. Sie schnappte sich die Tasche, stürzte in die Scheune und galoppierte auf Willi, ohne Sattel oder Halfter, aus dem Stahl, Phil hinterher. In der Stadt entdeckte sie ihn im Getümmel allerdings. Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ein. Der Vorteil daran, dass sie mit einem Pferd da war, war das man ihr Platz machte. Sie folgte ihm so schnell es ging. Die Seitenstraße war leer.  
„Phil warte!“ rief sie.  
Phil drehte sich um und bekam große Augen. Cass trabte auf ihn zu und hielt Willi mit einem Ruck an der Mähne an. Der bäumte sich auf und fiel schnaufend auf die Hufe zurück.  
„Was willst du denn hier?“ fragte er und schaute zu ihr hoch.  
„Das hast du bei mir vergessen.“ Cass nahm die Tasche und reichte sie Phil.  
Der seufzte „Danke, die hab ich wirklich ganz vergessen. Das wäre was gewesen, wenn ich...“  
„Phil! Da bist du ja wieder. Wer ist das? Und was macht sie mit deiner Tasche?“ ein etwas kleinerer Junge stand in der Tür und meckerte.  
Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Phil kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf „Hallo Mattes. Äh das ist...“  
„Ich bin Cass. Hallo.“ Cass reichte Mattes die Hand und rutschte vom Pferd.  
„Wo ist denn der Magister?“ wechselte Phil das Thema.  
Mattes sagte, er sei bei einem Patienten. Nach einer kurzen Plauderei schwang Cass sich wieder auf ihr Pferd und ritt davon.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im zweiten Kapitel wird Anns Geburtstag gefeiert. Der Abend ist lustig und bunt. Phil und Cass gehen nach dem Essen dem Geheimnis des Steines auf den Grund.

Cass schob den letzten Stuhl an die schöne gedeckte Tafel. In der Mitte des Hofes brannte ein großes Feuer, darüber hing das Reh, welches sie heute Vormittag gejagt hatte. Von der wilden Jägerin des Morgens war nichts mehr übrig. Cass trug jetzt ein langes grün weißes Kleid, einen zierlichen dünnen Gürtel und einfache Ledersandalen. Die roten Haare trug sie offen und sie waren, relativ glatt gekämmt. Den Stein, den sie im Wald gefunden hatte, hatte sie unter ihrem Bett versteckt. Ann und Mama trugen Salate und andere Beilagen auf den Tisch, die sie von dem Geld der Kräutersalben oder der Kuh-, Ziegen- und Schafsmilch gekauft hatten. Da kamen auch schon die Nachbarn. Vater Olli, Mutter Nadia, Tochter Hanna und Sohn Roni. Hanna war ein Jahr jünger als Cass und Roni genauso alt wie Ann. Nadia hielt eine große hölzerne Schale in der Hand, diese war randvoll mit Kartoffelsalat. Bauer Olli hatte nämlich ein gewaltiges Kartoffelfeld und ein kleineres Zwiebelfeld. Nadia stellte die Schale auf den Tisch und half Steff die restlichen Sachen zu holen. Ann und Roni begangen sofort zu spielen und Ann zeigte ihm ihr neues Rehfell. Hanna trug ein schlichtes, aber doch schönes gelb blaues Kleid und ihre neuen Holzschuhe. Sie kam zu Cass und unterhielt sich mit ihr.  
„Hey Cass. Ist das Reh von dir?“ fragte sie und lächelte.  
„Natürlich ist das von mir. Wir bekommen heute übrigens noch drei neue Gäste.“ sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin.  
Die machte große Augen und hakte nach.  
Schließlich gab Cass seufzend auf „Ok, heute auf der Jagd hab ich jemanden kennengelernt und...“  
„Einen Jungen etwa?“ unterbrach Hanna sie.  
Cass nickte „Also ich bin mit Phil, so heißt er, nach Hause gelaufen...“  
„Was macht Phil? Wie alt ist er? Wie sieht er aus?“ fragte die brünette Hanna neugierig.  
Cass rollte die Augen „Er ist 15, hat eine Stelle als Lehrling bei einem Arzt und wie er aussieht siehst du selber. Da kommt er nämlich. Und lass mich demnächst mal ausreden!“  
Hanna drehte sich um. Drei Männer betraten grade den Bauernhof. Wolfgang ging sofort und begrüßte den Magister. Auch die anderen kamen alle.  
„Guten Tag!“ grüßte Cass´ Vater mit seiner starken aber freundlichen Stimme „Ich bin Bauer Wolfgang. Das sind meine Frau Steff, meine große Tochter Cass und unser Geburtstagskind Ann. Und das sind unsere Nachbarn. Bauer Olli, seine Frau Nadia, seine Tochter Hanna und sein Sohn Roni.“  
Der Magister und seine Schüler grüßten die Umstehenden, dann sagte der Magister „Ich bin Magister Marius und das sind meine Schüler Phil und Mattes.“  
Steff lud jetzt alle ein, sich zu setzten. Cass setzte sich. Hanna setzte sich links neben sie und Phil rechts. Grade als Cass sich etwas Kartoffelsalat auf den Teller tun wollte, zog Hanna sie am Ärmel zu sich.  
„Der Typ ist echt süß.“ flüsterte sie und kicherte leise.  
Cass zog ihren Ärmel weg und rollte die Augen.  
Phil sagte „Ich hätte dich fast nicht wieder erkannt. Jetzt siehst du ganz anders aus als heute Morgen.“  
Cass lächelte und stellte den Salat wieder weg. 

Nach dem Essen räumten die Mütter und Hanna den Tisch ab. Cass verdrückte sich mit Phil auf ihr Zimmer. Sie zeigte ihm den Stein.  
„Schau ich hab ihn hier unter dem Bett versteckt.“ sagte sie und zog ihn unter dem Bett hervor.  
Phil begutachtete den Stein genau. Dann zuckte er zurück.  
„Was ist denn?“ fragte Cass.  
„D-der Stein hat sich bewegt!“ stammelte Phil und rutschte rückwärts.  
Cass war neugierig geworden. Sie legte ein Ohr an den Stein. Er war ganz warm und im inneren bewegte sich etwas.  
„Du hast recht.“ sagte sie leise.  
Da gab es ein knacksendes Geräusch. Cass zuckte zurück. Der schwarze Stein hatte einen Riss. Kleine Krallen schoben sich durch diesen. Ein kleines Loch entstand. Ein Schuppenbedeckter Kopf schob sich heraus. Das Etwas machte ein quiekendes Geräusch und brach ein größeres Loch in den Stein.  
„Ich glaube das ist kein Stein. Sondern ein Ei.“ sagte Phil und versteckte sich hinter dem Stuhl, der in Cass´ Zimmer stand.  
„Das ist ein Drache.“ sagte sie „Ein Drachenbaby.“  
Der Drache war schwarz, hatte breite rote Schuppen, die seinen Bauch bedeckten, Flügel mit einem kleinen scharfen Stachel am Ende und eine kleine Axt am Schwanzende. Zudem drei kleine weiße Hörner am Hinterkopf. Eins links, eins rechts und eins in der Mitte. Der Kleine sprang Cass auf dem Schoß. Er war kaum größer als eine junge Katze.  
„Komm her Phil. Er ist ganz zahm.“ sagte sie und winkte ihren Freund her.  
Hallo. Ich bin Midnight.  
Hörte Cass die Stimme des Drachen in ihrem Kopf und ein Knurren, das auch Phil vernahm.  
„Hallo Midnight.“ grüßte Cass ihn.  
Phil schaute sie verwirrt an „Midnight?“ fragte er.  
„So heißt der Kleine.“ sagte Cass und wandt sich zu dem Drachen „Ich bin Cass und das ist mein Freund, Phil. Du kannst auch mit ihm reden, er tut dir nichts.“  
Ok, Danke Cass. Und Hallo Phil. Ich bin Midnight.  
Phil schaute verdattert zu dem Drachen. Da flog die Tür auf. Ann kam mit Mattes im Schlepptau in Cass´ Zimmer geplatzt. Midnight versteckte sich schnell unter dem Bett und verbrannte mit einer kleinen Feuersalve die Eierschale. Ann kicherte und verschwand wieder. Mattes schaute auf Phil und Cass, die noch immer, nebeneinander auf dem Boden knieten.  
„Komm, der Magister will gehen.“ sagte Mattes wirsch und verschwand wieder.  
„Midnight bleibt unser Geheimnis.“ flüsterte Cass.  
Phil nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und Cass wandte sich wieder dem Drachen zu.  
„Wie groß wirst du eigentlich Midnight?“ fragte sie. „Das muss ich wissen, damit ich weiß wo ich dich verstecken kann.“  
Ich glaube zehn Meter lang. Mit 20m Flügelspannweite. Oder noch größer.  
Cass glaubte, sie träume. Sie ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Wo sollte sie so einen Riesen verstecken? Midnight krabbelte auf ihren Bauch und rollte sich zusammen.  
Ich bin müde Cass. Gute Nacht.  
Der Drache schlief augenblicklich ein. Sie hob Midnight hoch und legte ihn in ihr Bett. Sie legte ihre Decken über den kleinen Drachen, damit er nicht fror.  
Sie verließ das Zimmer und ging wieder auf den Hof. Die Erwachsenen saßen um das Feuer, auf dem vorhin das Reh kochte. Hanna lag im Gras, einige Meter weiter und schaute in die, allmählich, aufblinkenden Sterne am Himmel.  
„Da bist du ja wieder!“ sagte sie und rappelte sich auf „Du hast dich einfach verdrückt. Du hast nicht mitgeholfen aufzuräumen.“  
Cass lächelte entschuldigend und setzte sie neben Hanna.  
„Weißt du. Der Mattes, finde ich, hat was. Er sieht irgendwie interessanter aus als Phil.“ Hanna kicherte und legte sich wieder flach ins Gras.  
Cass schaute verwirrt zu ihr hinüber. Sie mochte Mattes irgendwie nicht richtig. Er hatte so etwas... streberhaftes an sich.  
Nadias Stimme schallte nach einiger Zeit zu ihnen hinüber „Komm Hanna! Wir gehen.“  
Hanna erhob sich und ging mit ihrer Familie nach Hause. Cass beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen. Ann schlief schon. Und auch ihre Eltern waren schon ins Bett gegangen. Mit einer kleinen Laterne betrat sie ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte alle Kerzen anzünden die im Zimmer verteilt waren, doch ihre Laterne erlosch.  
„So ein Mist. Jetzt seh ich nichts mehr.“ fluchte sie.  
Ich kann dir helfen. Ich hab Nachtsicht und kann Feuer spucken.  
Erbot sich der junge Drache.  
„Dann mach mal, Midnight, denn ich hab keine Nachtsicht.“ sagte Cass und wedelte mit den Armen.  
In ihrem Zimmer hingen vier kleine Laternen an den Wänden und zwei an der Decke. Die an den Wänden waren nur vorne offen, die an der Decke nach hinten und nach vorne. Cass hörte ein Flügelschlagen und ein zischendes Geräusch. Licht flackerte auf und die erste Deckenlampe leuchtete. Midnight flog in etwa eineinhalb Meter Höhe und zündete die zweite Kerze an. Er ließ sich auf den Boden zurückfallen, krabbelte die Wände hoch und zündete die Kerzen in den Laternen an. Er lief an den Wänden entlang bis alle an waren.  
Alle an.  
Der schwarze Drache sprang zu Cass hinüber und kletterte ihr auf die Schulter.  
„Aua! Deine Krallen sind scharf.“ sie drehte den Kopf und sah die kleinen scharfen Klauen an den Pfoten der Echse.  
Ich hab Hunger.  
Tönte er. Cass nahm Midnight von ihrer Schulter.  
„Was fressen Drachen denn?“ fragte sie.  
Also ich fresse Fleisch oder Obst.  
Erklärte er.  
„Drachen fressen Obst? Wusste ich gar nicht.“ Aus einem Korb zog Cass ein dünnes Seil.  
Sie zog Midnight zu sich und band ihm das Seil um den Hals „Und jetzt bleib schön bei mir.“  
Sie nahm eine Kerze und führte Midnight an der Leine aus dem Zimmer. Alles schlief. Die Krallen des Jungdrachen kratzten auf dem Holz des Bodens. Sie führte ihn in die Scheune. Dort war es warm und man hörte das Piepsen und Rascheln von vielen Mäusen. Sie nahm Midnight das Seil ab und der kleine Drache sprang los. Im Nu hatte er mehrere Mäuse gefangen und verschlungen. Cass hatte sich ins weiche Stroh gekuschelt. Dort schlief sie bald vor Erschöpfung ein. Als Midnight sich satt gefressen hatte kam er zu ihr zurück. Er sah Cass schlafen. Er flog hinauf auf den Heuboden und zog eine alte Decke heraus, die er auf der Jagd entdeckt hatte. Er legte diese über seine Herrin und scharrte ein bisschen Stroh für sich zusammen. Dann schlief auch er ein.


End file.
